Interesting
by red-dragon93551
Summary: One day Hidan meets Sakura what happens, and wow lots of foul language. Rated M for safety and I'm bad at summaries pls r&r D
1. Hidan and Sakura

Interesting

For SpeedDemon315's fan fic contest

Hidan's point of view

How was he supposed to know they shared a common interest? Yet here he was standing above an annoying as hell pink haired girl, watching her cuss him out. Her pink hair sprawled around her, face flushed from yelling, and eyes glittering dangerously. Also, much to his astonishment, he was enjoying the fact the girl had such a mouth on her, and how she looked underneath him.

.

.

.

What. The. _FUCK._

"- and another thing you annoying mother fucking Akatsuki bitch-"Sakura yelled but was soon cut off by an enraged Hidan.

"You did not just call me annoying, you bitchy little whore."

"I did, so what are you going to do about it you bastard?"

"How 'bout this fucker." Hidan asked as he raised his three bladed scythe, about to deal the finishing blow when…

"What cut my hair with that little butter knife there?" Sakura countered.

Was she crazy? He was about ready to lop her head off with his scythe and she calls it a butter knife?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"Girl, I'm 'bout ready to-"Hidan started, but was soon cut off by said girl.

"Sakura."

"What?" Hidan asked.

"My name is Sakura not "girl"baka." She stated.

"Who cares, you're about to die bitch." Hidan stated.

Then Hidan thought about it. This girl-Sakura- was the only one to ever say something about him while about to die, by his hand; let alone cuss him out. Also she had trained under the Hokage for some time and was a great medic. Maybe the Akasuki could use her, because, let's admit it, Kakuzu was no medic-nin and always complained about the money he was spending on them, WHILE patching them up. She was probably just PMSing right now. Though at that very moment he thought of that, said PMSing girl interrupted his train of thought.

"What happened to "you're about to die bitch"… or something along those lines, you bastard."

Wow, she even knows when to cuss. Maybe there is some potential in her. I'll go tell, fucking, leader about her and see what will happen.

"Sorry to ruin your dreams of getting killed by me, bitch, but I got to go." Hidan stated

"What you don't have the balls to kill me, then. Huh? I would have thought you were better than that." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Well not to have you disappointed, I'll leave you this." Hidan stated while giving Sakura a cut on the cheek, then kissed her.

Awwww so cute she doesn't know how to react, Hidan thought evilly. While taking her gasp of surprise, while he kissed her, as an opening to get his tongue in her mouth and explore it. Once satisfied, with himself, he broke the kiss.

"Till next time…Sakura." Hidan said as he left, missing the soft smile Sakura gave him as he left.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Hidan had just talked the leader into keeping Sakura as their medic and was going to retrieve her. Though Tobi seemed to have too many questions about her and Hidan didn't like that

To think this all started with my interest in her cussing, Hidan thought, I will have to keep Tobi away from _**MY **_prize though… what? When did she become my prize? All well, what's mine is mine. Hidan smirked

When Hidan reach said pink haired ninja she was waiting for him with a bag already packed.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought you would figure it out." Hidan stated

"Wasn't that hard ass-hole, it was written all over your face." Sakura stated "Now, let's go before Konaha realizes I'm gone and sends out a search party."

"Fine bitch" Hidan replied.

"Oh, before we go I want to give you this." Sakura stated as she pulled Hidan for a kiss, using the same method as he used when he kissed her.

"Wow", Hidan commented when she broke the kiss "I always pegged you as being a weakling and having no backbone, and that yesterday you were just PMSing."

"Well being Tsunade's apprentice you learn a lot." She stated with a smirk, "Now let's go, I don't want to be caught."

"You know, it's funny, but the only reason you caught my attention was the fact you cussed."

"I know why do you even think I shot my mouth off at you?" Sakura claimed, with intelligent and calculating gleam in her eyes.

After that Hidan lead her to the base with one thought in his mind.

This will be an interesting time.

* * *

Hey hope you all liked it and for the people thought perverted thought in the beginning… nice, just nice. --.--' Pls r&r.


	2. Chapter 2

HEYZ MY FAN FICTION BUDDIEZ!

Ok for all of you readers who thought my story has potential and enjoyed it might get you r wish of a sequel XD. I know, I know, I said I wouldn't but a miracle happened. A beautiful and hilarious muse finally got through my thick head and decided I should continue this story so I could laugh along with it. So for all of you who want a sequel or a follow up I am warning you right now… it will not be attached to this story because this one was and still is for a contest… if I were to change it after it has been judged… no, just, no. It will actually be written as a second story and hopefully you will enjoy it.

So either review, message me, or vote on the voting thingy (I know awesome word right XP XD) that I will try to get up… oh and another thing, even if you don't want a sequel I understand and just say I am just happy that you are responding to this XD.

Red-dragon9351


End file.
